


Burning Chocolate

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: Caleb and Molly attempt to make some chocolates for Valentine’s Day. It doesn’t go quite as planned.





	Burning Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick Drabble. It’s not my best work but the story wanted to be told ^.^

Making chocolate was not supposed to be this hard. You take the chocolate chips and heavy cream and melt them in the microwave. However, between Caleb and Molly they had managed to burn two bags of chocolate chips.

“Damn it,” Molly hissed, tossing another bowl of chips into the sink. He ran a purple hand through his hair and looked at Caleb with a defeated grin. “Should we go get more, or…” He trailed off before gesturing towards the living room. Caleb looked at the directions again, then crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trashcan.

“We can do anything else,” He said, getting up off the stool. Molly chuckled and took Caleb’s hand in his, walking with him away from the battle grounds of chocolate. Molly placed an arm around Caleb’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

So far, Valentine’s Day was winning. The flowers that Caleb had gotten Molly were by Frumpkin while they were at work. Molly’s gift hadn’t come in the mail. And now the chocolates were inedible. Caleb was starting to wonder if maybe they should just give up.

“What are you thinking?” Molly asked.

“Zhat we should just give up. Valentine’s day has won.” Caleb said, leaning so his head rested on Molly’s shoulder.

“That’s quitter talk, love.” Molly said, shifting to stand up. “We can find something to do.” He said gesturing dramatically around the small living room. Caleb watched him for a moment and then shrugged.

“What exactly do you want to do?” He mused, sitting up. Molly was the more adventurous of the two, so he probably had some type of grand idea right?

“Let’s go for a walk.” Molly said. “The fresh air will help clear our minds.” Caleb looked at Molly, then looked at the window and sighed.

“I’ll get my coat.” For the first time in three years, it snowed on Valentine’s Day. It made everything about existing much harder. Molly seemed invigorated by it, but Caleb was stewing. He hated the cold, he hated the snow, and he hated people who couldn’t drive in the snow. Specifically mom’s in minivans who cut him off at the last second. Because that’s clearly safe for the six kids in the back seat.

However, even if Caleb hated the snow, Molly loved it. So, this walk was something he was going to do for him. He’d hate every second of it, but seeing Molly smile was worth it. So, he got dressed and met Molly back in the living room.

Unlike Caleb, who wore a coat, scarf, hat and gloves, Molly only wore his coat and a hat. Caleb considered chastising him, to make him go put on gloves, but it wasn’t worth it. Today was Valentine’s Day, so he wasn’t chastising him.

Molly and Caleb lived in an apartment complex that backed right up to a park. So, when they went for a walk, they were able to go there. It was convenient since they took many walks together. Caleb liked to see the time to clear his mind, and Molly just liked being active. It worked out well for them.

“Short path?” Molly asked. There were three or four different paths around and through the park. The short one was about half a mile long. It was a circle so they would end where they started. Caleb eagerly agreed and the two started walking.

This path took them over a small pond. It was here Caleb and Molly had their first kiss. It was here Molly and Caleb became an official couple. And it was there, the two of them stopped today. There was a thin sheet of ice, keeping the water from ebbing and flowing. Caleb rested his elbows on the banister of the small bridge and smiled. It really was a pretty sight. He looked over towards Molly and found him just a foot away, on the end of the bridge watching him.

“Are you not coming on the bridge?” Caleb asked. Molly blinked, was he distracted?

“Sorry,” He said walking over to Caleb. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held him from behind. “I didn’t think you’d actually stop here.” Molly said, into Caleb’s ear.

“I will always stop here. It’s our spot.” He said.

“Good to know.” Molly muttered as he kissed Caleb's cheek. “I’m sorry Valentine’s Day didn’t go as planned.” Molly said.

“It’s okay; zhere’s nothing we can do about it now.”

“Are you sure about that?” Molly asked. Caleb turned his face to look at Molly, the best he could.

“Ja, I’m sure.” He said. Molly beamed at Caleb before placing something into his gloved hand. Caleb raised an eyebrow and wiggled out of Molly's grip. Once he was free, he looked in his hand and found a simple black box.

“What is zhis?” He asked, breath catching in his throat.

“You know what it is, Caleb.” Molly said. Caleb slowly opened the box and found inside a very simple silver ring with one ruby.

“Molly…”

“Yes, dear?”

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Caleb asked, his voice rising in pitch as he pulled the ring out to examine it closer.

Molly dropped to one knee and looked up at Caleb. “Caleb, will you marry me?”

“Oh gods,” Caleb said. “You sure you want to marry me?” He asked.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re kind, smart, handsome, and I fall in love with you more and more each day.” Molly said. Caleb gave him a questioning look.

“You’re positive that you’re still falling in love with me?”

“I know I am.” Molly said standing up. He took the box back, placed it in his pocket, and took Caleb's hands. “Caleb, every day you do something that takes my breath away. Every day you remind me why I asked you out in the first place. You remind me why I want to keep making the world a better place. So please, marry me. So that I can do the same for you.”

Caleb looked in Molly’s eyes and didn’t see a hint of embellishment. Every word he had said was true. Molly had fallen in love with him just as Caleb had fallen in love with Molly.

“I’ll marry you,” Caleb said. Molly smiled before leaning in to give Caleb a very soft kiss.

“Let me put the ring on you,” Molly whispered against Caleb’s lips. Caleb shook his head no.

“When we get home. It’s too cold out here.” He said a soft chuckle in his voice. Molly laughed as well before leading Caleb back to their apartment.


End file.
